les yeux tournés vers le ciel
by halowii'n
Summary: Les yeux tournés vers le ciel un soupir lui échappa. Il n'était ni du genre nostalgique ni du genre romantique mais il y avait des moments où, d'un coup, sans préavis, un déluge de sentiments pouvait s'abattre sur nos cœurs et ne nous laissait d'autre choix que d'y céder...


**Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient malheureusement**

**Beaucoup de personne m'on aidés a corriger ce texte, s'il reste des fautes je m'en excuse a plat ventre :3**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Les yeux tournés vers le ciel un soupir lui échappa. Il n'était ni du genre nostalgique ni du genre romantique mais il y avait des moments où, d'un coup, sans préavis, un déluge de sentiments pouvait s'abattre sur nos cœurs et ne nous laissait d'autre choix que d'y céder. Certains préfèrent être seuls, d'autres non. Lui préférait la solitude, alors sous un prétexte quelconque il était sorti marcher, sans but précis, ne cherchant qu'à se vider l'esprit, repensant à ses sentiments. Il aimait Kyoko, il en était sûr, mais il ne l'aimait pas d'un amour romantique, de même pour Haru. C'est vrai qu'il y avait cru pendant un temps, puis il l'avait rencontré, cette personne qu'il aimait vraiment, avec qui à chaque regard son cœur battait plus vite ou bien s'arrêtait l'espace d'un instant pour repartir de plus belle. Il balbutiait sur des mots simples, rougissait à la simple évocation de son nom. Bien évidemment, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte de suite, puis il avait refusé la vérité. Mais à un moment, il faut accepter ce qui doit l'être et arrêter de se mentir ou de se voiler la face, bien que jamais il n'avouerait à cette personne l'aimer... Certes, il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque et que celle-ci avait déjà quelqu'un, mais au moins il était en paix avec lui-même. Le voir lui faisait mal mais il s'en était "accommodé" et depuis peu il pouvait même lui parler normalement, enfin aussi normalement qu'un "déchet" de son genre pouvait le faire...<p>

Il avait marché pendant une bonne heure, ses pensées dérivant de différentes façons, repensant au passé, au jeune collégien qu'il était. Il n'avait pas tant changé depuis ; ayant à présent dix-sept ans, ses cheveux avaient poussé et contre toute attente ils connaissaient la gravité, lui arrivant désormais aux environs des omoplates -pour plus de simplicité il les attachait en une queue basse- son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs et Tsuna avait pris quelques centimètres; mais il restait toujours un cancre en cours, maladroit et peureux. Ce que Gokudera avait pu l'aduler à l'époque, alors que, avouons-le nous, il n'était pas un modèle de virilité, il en était même aux antipodes ! Il avait peur de tout, n'était bon en rien. Vraiment, il était loin d'être à la hauteur des espérances de ses amis. Et encore moins de celles de Reborn... Le combat contre Byakuran dans le futur et celui des montres pour l'arcobaleno du soleil, puis finalement la bataille des arcobaleno contre Vindice l'avaient fait évoluer, mentalement surtout. Et il n'était pas le seul ! Les Arcobalenos avaient eux aussi beaucoup changé.

Une fois leur malédiction levée ils avaient grandi beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un enfant normal, et en l'espace de trois ans avaient tous acquis un physique de jeune d'une vingtaine d'années. Reborn avait donc dû rentrer en Italie -Nana Sawada, aussi niaise qu'elle était, aurait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange- et avait donc laissé Tsuna seul, en continuant tout de même à faire attention à sa scolarité. Pour dire vrai le _hitman_ n'était pas le seul à être parti du Japon. Fûuta, Fon -et donc I-pin- Colonnello et la famille Shimon étaient tous partis une fois le collège terminé. Lambo faisait quant à lui des allers-retours, voulant garder contact avec la Mama et son « grand frère ». Verde demeurait introuvable et étrangement Skull avait décidé de rester, peut-être dans le but d'échapper à Reborn.

Quelque peu fatigué, Tsuna décida de se reposer sur les berges de la rivière qu'il longeait actuellement. Il descendit prudemment mais sans toute fois faire attention quand un « aïe, fais gaffe ! » le sortit de ses pensées. Il baissa la tête et remarqua qu'il avait un pied sur le torse d'un jeune homme. Il enleva son pied rapidement pour s'excuser mais les mots se bloquèrent avant de sortir de sa gorge pour être remplacés par un « Skull ? », car même si ce dernier était resté il n'avait plus aucun contact avec la dixième génération Vongola. Tsuna était très surpris et c'était peu dire !

Skull, lui, intrigué qu'une voix à la fois inconnue et familière l'appelle prit le temps d'observer la personne qui l'avait confondu avec un tapis et fut étonné de voir le Vongola en face de lui. Il aurait dû se douter qu'en venant à Namimori il croiserait un membre de la dixième génération mais il aurait préféré quelqu'un comme le gardien de la brume, du nuage ou de la tempête, au moins eux n'auraient pas cherché à lui parler…

- Ah tiens, salua Skull à contre cœur, salut Tsuna…

- Skull ! s'exclama le jeune parrain.

Tsuna, pas très à l'aise laissa passer un moment sans parler mais le silence pesant le décida à dire quelque chose.

- Com... Comment vas-tu ? Ça va faire un moment qu'on ne t'a pas... vu.

- Oui, je profite de la vie on va dire… Après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a certaines choses que j'ai voulu oublier et d'autres que j'ai voulu découvrir.

- C'est vrai que ça n'a pas dû être les meilleures années de ta vie, souffla Tsuna avec un petit sourire triste, mais maintenant au moins c'est fini.

- Oui, et c'est grâce à toi. Je n'aurais pas assez de toutes mes vies [1] pour te montrer ma reconnaissance…

Tsuna, surpris, écarquilla les yeux et ses joues prirent une légère teinte vermeille

- T-Tu n'en aurais surtout pas besoin, si j'ai fais ça c'est surtout parce que je ne voulais pas voir Reborn mourir, crut-il bon de préciser.

Puis Tsuna alla s'assoir à côté de l'aîné tandis que le silence se faisait maître de l'instant. Ce n'était pas un silence lourd et pesant, il était doux, réconfortant, chaleureux et amical, le genre de silence qui ne se produit que rarement pour le Vongola alors il en profita. Son regard retourna vers le ciel, le soleil se couchait et de là où il était il avait une vue parfaite sur les couleurs du crépuscule. Tsuna avait toujours aimé les couchers de soleil -les levers aussi mais il n'avait que rarement la chance de les voir- il y trouvait une certaine forme de féérie qu'on ne ressentait qu'une fois et il n'était pas contre. Il est parfois plus rassurant de croire en des choses impossibles quand notre vie est difficile, bien que ce train de vie spécial qui était le sien le satisfaisait pleinement. Il n'y avait pas un jour ou il s'ennuyait ou regrettait sa vie d'avant que le bébé _hitman_ n'arrive.

Ça devait bien faire une vingtaine de minutes que le silence régnait quand soudain Tsuna sentit un poids sur son épaule gauche.

- Skull ?

- Reste comme ça… Juste deux minutes, s'il te plaît…

Le son de sa voix était plein de mélancolie alors Tsuna accepta. Qui était-il pour refuser un peu de chaleur humaine à quelqu'un qui visiblement en manquait, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne qu'il connaissait ?

Une minute passa comme ça, puis deux, trois, dix, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit dit. Hésitant, Tsuna prit la parole. Il commençait à faire froid et il se faisait tard.

-Euh, Skull ? I-Il va falloir que l'on se lève…..

- Oui c'est vrai, souffla l'immortel, excuse moi d'avoir abusé de ta gentillesse.

- Tu n'as pas du tout abusé de ma gentillesse !

Surpris par cet éclat de voix Skull leva la tête vers le Vongola et un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage

- Tu as changé, tu n'aurais jamais osé élever la voix de cette façon avant.

- P-Pas vraiment…

Prenant appui sur le sol Skull se leva, s'étira et d'une voix lasse reprit la parole

- Et bien je pense qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir. À bientôt peut-être, Tsunayoshi.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de réagir il s'éloigna.

o~O~O~o

Moins d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rencontre avec l'ex-arcobaleno du nuage et, pour une raison que lui-même ignorait, Tsuna retournait souvent sur la berge qui avait accueilli cet étrange échange. Peut être espérait-il apercevoir Skull ?

o~O~O~o

Le temps avait passé, le mois s'était fini et un autre avait débuté, et encore un, puis finalement quatre. Skull n'était pas réapparut mais Tsuna continuait l'étrange rituel qui s'était mis en place après leur rencontre. Le mois de Juillet venait de commencer. Profitant de ça Lambo et Fûuta venaient passer leurs vacances dans cette maison qui les avait accueillis il n'y a pas si longtemps, amenant avec eux la vie, celle qui manquait au foyer Sawada depuis que tout le monde était parti. Reborn aussi était de passage à Namimori mais il s'était installé chez les Yamamoto. Tsuna profitait donc de ses nombreuses rencontres avec le tuteur infernal pour passer par la berge et ce plusieurs fois par jour, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux dudit tuteur. Seulement il n'était pas au courant de la rencontre qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques mois et ne voyait rien qui lui permettrait d'enquiquiner son élève préféré.

o~O~O~o

- Dis Reborn?

- Quoi Dame-Tsuna ? Son café en main, l'ancien bébé regardait une émission quelconque à la télévision.

- Tu ne saurais pas où est Skull ?

- Pourquoi le saurais-je ? Un sourcil levé, Reborn posa sa tasse.

- Non, pour rien, haha…

Et Tsuna retourna son regard sur la télévision, ignorant celui de son tuteur, ainsi que le petit sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage

- En revanche parler de lui m'a rappelé que c'était bientôt son anniversaire.

- Ah ?

- Le huit du mois prochain.  
>Sans rien dire, Tsuna se leva et sortit en ville, un léger sourire de bonheur aux lèvres. Il ne rentra chez lui que tard, un petit sac dans les mains qu'il s'empressa de cacher dans sa chambre sous l'œil amusé de sa mère<p>

o~O~O~o

Août était passé ainsi qu'une année entière. Tsunayoshi avait 18 ans et aucun Skull en vue. Bien sûr il s'était inquiété mais n'avait rien dit à personne, continuant d'attendre, retournant encore et encore sur cette berge. La cérémonie de succession était passée et cette fois, personne pour l'interrompre, Tsuna pu revoir tous ses amis partis, même les arcobalenos ! Ils étaient tous là, enfin tous sauf un. Skull était toujours absent et un vide dans le cœur du decimo se créait… Peut-être que jamais plus il ne le reverrait ? Peut être même qu'il avait rêvé cette rencontre ? La seule personne à pouvoir lui donner la réponse restait introuvable.

o~O~O~o

Les yeux tournés vers le ciel, un soupir lui échappa. Il n'était ni du genre nostalgique ni du genre romantique mais il y a des moments où, d'un coup, sans préavis, un déluge de sentiments s'abat sur nos cœurs et nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'y céder. Certains préfèrent être seuls, d'autre non. Lui ne rêvait que d'une chose dans ces moments là, être avec Lui… Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis sa dernière visite ? Cinq ans, six peut-être… Il n'avait jamais pu lui dire ses véritables sentiments et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient forts ces sentiments !

Il avait pleuré de longues nuits, pendant longtemps, pensant sûrement que ses larmes le ferait apparaître. Après ses crises de larmes avaient suivi ses crises de paranoïa, il le voyait partout sans pour autant qu'il ne soit là, il n'était d'ailleurs jamais là… Et un jour il avait reçu une grande gifle en plein visage. Certes lui était fou amoureux mais et Lui ? Tsuna avait alors de nouveau pleuré, très longtemps mais après que cela lui fut passé, plus aucune larme ne franchit la barrière de ses yeux.

Il allait mieux, du moins il le croyait, guettant toujours une masse de cheveux violets dans la foule. Il allait mieux, c'est sa psy qui le lui avait dit ! Alors si sa psy le lui disait il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus !

o~O~O~o

Il y a peu, un courrier était arrivé… Tsuna s'était refusé à l'ouvrir sentant que cela allait changer sa vie, et pas en bien… Hyper intuition, instinct, il ne savait pas mais il en était certain. Ce courrier allait le détruire et les progrès qu'il avait fait, tous ses efforts pour oublier allaient être anéantis…

Seulement il avait fallu qu'un jour Reborn arrive, habillé de noir et les traits durs. Tsuna l'avait accueilli avec le sourire, sourire qui avait vite fini par mourir. C'était impossible ! Ça ne se pouvait pas ! Reborn lui faisait juste une blague, oui c'est ça, une blague, de très mauvais goût mais une blague… N'est-ce-pas ?

….

Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité ! Tout à coup le monde devînt sombre, seulement pour ce qui lui parût 5 minutes, alors pourquoi tout était brûlé ? Pourquoi Reborn était blessé ? Comment Reborn avait été blessé ? Il est le _hitman_ numéro un !

o~O~O~o

Les yeux tournés vers le ciel un sanglot lui échappa. Le ciel sombre reflétait bien son cœur à l'heure actuelle. Il était brisé, détruit, il le savait, il savait qu'il ne devait pas ouvrir cette lettre ! Il l'avait fait d'ailleurs, alors pourquoi Reborn avait tout gâché ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Il jeta un dernier regard à cette boite devant lui, lança un chrysanthème rouge [2] et une fleur de souci [3] puis s'en alla, les larmes plein les yeux.

Ça faisait si mal, l'homme dit immortel était mort, Skull était mort et il n'y avait aucun moyen de changer ça…

o~O~O~o

Dans sa chambre Tsunayoshi hurlait. Dans sa chambre, Tsunayoshi pleurait.

Après l'enterrement de Skull tout était allé de mal en pis. Tsuna ne faisait plus rien et se laissait dépérir. Il y avait parfois des moments où dans un excès de rage il détruisait tout et où il était impossible de l'arrêter. Il fut un moment ou il n'y eu plus rien à détruire et pour palier à ce manque, Tsuna s'était fait du mal à lui, aux autres. Il était devenu dangereux.

Dans sa chambre Tsunayoshi ne voyait que du blanc. Dans sa chambre, Tsunayoshi mourait à petit feu. [4]

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant, les points à éclaircir<strong>

[1] toutes mes vie : Skull est immortel normalement

[2] chrysanthème rouge : je vous aime

[3] une fleur de souci : deuil

[4] Dans sa chambre Tsunayoshi ne voyait que du blanc : pour ceux qui n'aura pas compris, Tsuna finit en HP (ce n'est pas forcément compréhensible si vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête, je le conçois xD)

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, c'est un couple pas vraiment connu. Pour tout dire si j'ai écris sur eux c'est surtout parce qu'il s'ait de deux de mes personnages préférés. J'espère que vous avez apprécié(e)** !


End file.
